1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage cooler for attachment to and capable of being built into a golf bag. When playing golf, especially during the hot summer months, individuals become extremely thirsty. The availability of cold beverages on most golf courses is extremely limited. In order to provide relief to such individuals, the present invention discloses a new and improved beverage cooler for storing and sequentially dispensing a stack of standard beverage cans from an insulated tube capable of utilizing refreezable cooling packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of beverage coolers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a golf bag beverage cooler is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,573, which issued to I. Filler et al on Sept. 5, 1950. This patent discloses a golf bag having an integral compartment for reception of an insulated beverage container. The container is provided with a gravity type dispenser for filling a drinking cup. A zipper closed flap in the side wall of the golf bag provides access to the dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,093, which issued to F. Hollins on Oct. 27, 1931, discloses an attachment in the form of a gravity type tube feeder for dispensing golf balls. U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,521, which issued to W. Kirkpatrick et al on Sept. 23, 1941, discloses a golf bag provided with an elongated zipper closed compartment for storing a plurality of golf balls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,563, which issued to C. Kirchoff on May 17, 1983, discloses a golf bag having a side wall compartment for storage of an insulated beverage container. The beverage container is mounted on a resilient clip for pivotal movement into and out of the storage compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,135, which issued to K. Kjose on April 14, 1987, discloses a combined golf bag and equipment carrier having a generally cylindrical golf bag and an elongated box-like container into which the golf bag can be fitted lengthwise at a level above the bottom of the container to provide additional storage space.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a beverage cooler for storing, cooling and dispensing a stack of standard beverage cans. Additionally, none of the aforesaid beverage coolers are adapted for quick and convenient attachment to conventional golf bags. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of beverage coolers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such beverage coolers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.